Leżąc i umierając
by manjuria
Summary: Nie do końca przytomne przemyślenia Grimmjowa tuż po walce z Nnoitrą, jedną nogą na tamtym świecie. Dlaczego wciąż żyje, dlaczego Shinigami go uratował, czy teraz zginie...? "T" z uwagi na kilka wulgaryzmów.


_N/A: Mój pierwszy bleachowy fik, od którego, można powiedzieć, wszystko się zaczęło. Dziękuję Clio za dodanie wiary w siebie i tym samym dedykuję ten tekst :)_

* * *

Skąd ta mgła?

Z całej siły staram się zapanować nad ogarniającymi mnie mdłościami, mam wrażenie, że tonę w morzu miękkiej, lepkiej waty. Coś parzy mnie w ramię, ale nie mogę przekręcić głowy, żeby zobaczyć, co to, nie mówiąc już o ruszeniu ręką, żeby to coś odgonić.

To jak zapadanie w sen, ciężki, jak w hipnozie, moja głowa robi się coraz cięższa, wata przysłoniła mi już cały świat i jej biel mnie oślepia, a może to nie wata, może to mgła. Jest coraz ciszej, poza tym ogłuszającym szumem w moich uszach, ale jak może być cicho, skoro szum mnie ogłusza, to tak jak po wypiciu za dużej ilości alkoholu. Właśnie, alkohol, to musi być to. Te mdłości, na przemian z pieczeniem w gardle, metaliczny smak w ustach, musiałem nieźle zabalować, tak jak wtedy... wtedy... kiedy to było?

Wata nie pozwala mi zebrać myśli. A nie, przecież to miała być mgła, ciepła i wilgotna. Jak krew, ta myśl przychodzi mi nagle do głowy, rozświetla się w niej jak neony z ludzkiego miasta, a jego światło zdaje się przenikać mgłę i wreszcie wiem, gdzie jestem, a przyjemne senne otępienie zmienia się strumień rażącego bólu, jak gdyby coś wydzierało ze mnie flaki. Dyszę przez zaciśnięte zęby i z trudem unoszę powieki. Przez myśl przelatuje mi, że jeszcze nigdy nie wykonałem tak wielkiego wysiłku, jakim było dla mnie teraz otwarcie oczu.

Światło, tym razem prawdziwe, oślepia mnie na chwilę, ale to, co widzę, kiedy mogę już patrzeć zmrużonymi z bólu oczami, wcale nie wynagradza mi tego wysiłku. Gdyby nie to, że muszę skupiać się na oddychaniu, a ból, jak gdyby ktoś raz po raz trzepał mnie pięścią po głowie, nie rozsadzał czaszki i kończyn, gdybym nie miał ust pełnych własnej krwi, bluzgałbym, na czym świat stoi. Kątem oka dostrzegam toczącą się wciąż w pobliżu walkę.

Shinigami, mam nadzieję, że skopiesz temu skurwielowi dupę.

Próbuję unieść się na łokciu, ale za bardzo boli, ostrze przebija mój mózg, jeszcze trochę i moje oczy wyjdą na wierzch, nie potrafię już opanować okrzyku bólu. Chcę z powrotem w tamtą mgłę... Czy ja wtedy umierałem?

Staram się zebrać rozbiegane myśli, ale mogę myśleć tylko jedno: Nnoitra, zapłacisz mi za to, kurwa mać, będziesz mi za to płacić bardzo długo i bardzo powoli, rozdrapię ten twój wstrętny pysk, rozrzucę twoje flaki po całym Hueco Mundo...! Przypomina mi się, co powiedział, jak mnie nazwał, a przecież jeszcze nie przegrałem, jeszcze mogłem stać, jeszcze nie wszystko było przesądzone... Było, odzywa się głos w mojej głowie i, cholera jasna, ma rację. Przegrałem z tym Shinigami, z tym rudym dzieciakiem, niech go szlag trafi! Mógł mnie chociaż zabić, skończyć to, zanim wmieszał się w to Nnoitra, niech go nicość pochłonie. Ale przecież, znów musiałem przyznać przed sobą uczciwie, wcale nie chciałem ginąć.

Patrzę, jak walczy z Nnoitrą, dwa migające punkty, jestem w tej chwili zbyt ociężały, żeby śledzić ich ruchy. Dlaczego zasłoniłeś mnie przed jego atakiem, Shinigami? Czy jesteś na tyle głupi, że nie wiesz, że wrogom się nie pomaga? A potem myślę, że przecież ja też go wyleczyłem, przywlokłem tu tę kobietę, żeby go uleczyła. Jednak to było coś innego, ja chciałem równych szans, on mnie już pokonał, więc po co... Chciał walczyć jeszcze raz? Uśmiechnąłbym się, ale zamiast tego wypluwam krew, co i tak nie ma sensu, za chwilę mam pełne usta świeżej... Kiedy walczyliśmy, to przez chwilę czułem, jakbym walczył z samym sobą, jakby nasze mózgi przez krótką chwilę działały tak samo, jak odbicie lustrzane. Tylko trochę krzywe. Czułem jego wolę walki, jego przyjemność, jego zapał, czułem to wszystko, czułem po raz pierwszy, a przecież znałem odkąd pamiętam. Sam przecież myślałem dokładnie tak samo. Wtedy zapragnąłem pokonać go jeszcze bardziej, bo to uczucie, choć fascynujące, nie dawało mi spokoju, to było jakby za dużo, chciałem go zniszczyć, zetrzeć na proch, bo skoro ja to odczuwałem, to może ten Shinigami też miał dostęp do moich myśli. A przy tym nie rozumiałem, nie mogłem pojąć, dlaczego, będący taki do mnie podobny, robił rzeczy, które wydawały mi się bezcelowe i idiotyczne. Po co chronił dziewczynę i dzieciaka, zasłaniał je własnym ciałem rozpraszając się. Jak mógł zamieniać się w pustego, tak od niechcenia. Czemu rozdzielił się ze swoją grupą, a wciąż jakimś ułamkiem swojej uwagi był z nimi. Dlaczego, choć jest tak podobny do mnie, pozostaje poza moim zasięgiem. Dlaczego, do kurwy nędzy, mnie pokonał?!

Shinigami!

Co jest w tobie takiego, że idą za tobą aż do piekła, jakim jest Hueco Mundo? Dlaczego patrzą na ciebie w ten sposób? Słuchają twojego głosu, a przy tym, ślepy by zauważył, nie rozumieją cię i nie dbają o to, żeby zrozumieć...? Dlaczego, leżąc i umierając, myślę o tobie i przez ułamek sekundy, przez najkrótszą chwilę, prawie niezauważalnie, poczułem, że gdybyś wyciągnął do mnie rękę, podałbym ci swoją i był gotowy umrzeć dla ciebie?

Shinigami, nie planuję teraz umierać. Skoro wciąż żyję, to na pewno już nie skończę w tym żałosnym kurzu, a Nnoitra pożałuje, że zachciało mu się spacerów. A potem cię znajdę, choćbym miał cię wykopać spod ziemi i odpowiesz mi na wszystkie moje pytania, choćbym miał wyrwać ci serce i dopiero wtedy zrozumieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. Dlatego nie waż się umrzeć do naszego następnego spotkania.

Shinigami...

* * *

_5 października 2009_


End file.
